


前任攻略

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: “不怕被我捡走？毕竟你酒量不好。”金珉奎一双长腿交叠着，随着一边说话一边将腿放平，插起果盘里的水果就吃，权顺荣翻白眼：“我酒量好不好也不管你屁事。”“比起这群人……”金珉奎指了指这一圈，最后又回到自己身上，“我是不是更好，知根知底，还知道你的屁事，我的意思是，你屁股的事。”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 13





	前任攻略

“你快出去吧，求求你了！”他的三个室友齐声说着，权顺荣被打扮得漂漂亮亮，穿着紧绷绷的皮裤，披着酒红色的休闲西装，耳朵上还挂了他前段时间买的长耳饰，却只是委委屈屈蹲在走廊按手机，路过的人看了他一眼，他没好气地瞪回去：“看屁啊看！”路过的人吓得一溜烟就跑。

平日里总是和和气气的家伙，今天却突然莫名其妙对着过路人发脾气，实属异常。

权顺荣也不想啊，谁让他分手之后，还遭到了室友的嫌弃，在蜗居宿舍半个月之后，他的三个室友终于忍无可忍将他丢出了宿舍。

“谁他妈能受得了啊！”李知勋和全圆佑还没喊委屈，权顺荣倒先叫上了。

也是，被举报到封号的账号也不是他权顺荣的，丢掉的装备也不是权顺荣半夜瞪着眼打回来的，他心疼啥啊，他不就是委屈和金珉奎分了个手吗？

他出宿舍的最后一脚是文俊辉亲自踹的，他的零食存货被吃完也就算了，但权顺荣自己一时兴起玩他的烤肠机和小电锅，把这一层都玩跳闸，眼睁睁看着自己的装备被宿管收走，这可就是文俊辉不可承受之痛了。

权顺荣就这样以“危害寝室公共治安”的罪名被三个室友请出了宿舍，幸好文俊辉提早给联系好了，他言之凿凿：“为了让他走出情场，所以得让他走入夜场！”李知勋和全圆佑也不管这么多了，只要让权顺荣离开宿舍就行，他们俩账号就这么多，再练一个能把权顺荣的仓鼠毛都揪秃了！

“哥，走了。”徐明浩揪起权顺荣，权顺荣跟着他一路走，徐明浩说啥他都没听，心里还在委屈三个室友的暴行，他恶狠狠地想，以后再也不帮他们仨收衣服了！

权顺荣走进酒吧，跟着徐明浩坐进卡座，身边人都热热闹闹迎接着，权顺荣强打精神和他们招呼，他早就很少来这些场合了，全是当初给金珉奎管教得老老实实，这一下子来了这么热闹的地方还有些不适应。

但总说由俭入奢易，权顺荣很快就适应了这样的场合，去舞池里转了一圈，窈窕的身段自然得了不少人的关注，权顺荣痛痛快快玩了一场回来了，抓起卡座里一杯酒就往嘴里倒。

“你知道是什么东西吗？这就敢往嘴里倒？”一个惹人厌的声音，权顺荣扭头去看，真的就是金珉奎，这人还和自己穿得差不多，也是皮裤和黑西装，这让权顺荣更烦躁了：“关你屁事？”

“不怕被我捡走？毕竟你酒量不好。”金珉奎一双长腿交叠着，随着一边说话一边将腿放平，插起果盘里的水果就吃，权顺荣翻白眼：“我酒量好不好也不管你屁事。”“比起这群人……”金珉奎指了指这一圈，最后又回到自己身上，“我是不是更好，知根知底，还知道你的屁事，我的意思是，你屁股的事。”

权顺荣简直要恼羞成怒，金珉奎这家伙和他恋爱的时候完全就是一只大金毛，喜欢和他闹成一团，毛绒绒的脑袋拱在他手掌心实在是可爱。

但现在的金珉奎骚得不成样，每句话都夹棒带刺，完全没了当初恋爱时娇憨可爱的样子，但这也耐不住权顺荣有段时间没开荤了，身子上的难耐比被嘲讽的不适可严重多了，权顺荣又环顾四周，他在舞池里转了一圈，确实没个人能比眼前的前男友更好。

“想不想再多了解一点，我的屁事。”权顺荣的手搭过去，金珉奎的手也没动，就由着他搭了上去，还逐渐爬到了他的手腕处，权顺荣媚眼如丝往金珉奎身上飞，金珉奎视若无睹，抽出手就起身：“那就让我看看最近你的屁股有什么长进吧。”

还是两个人之前经常去的旅馆，两个人沉默着走进电梯。在恋爱的时候，通常一进电梯，权顺荣就会迫不及待抱着金珉奎索吻，整个人都软软挂在他身上，这时候却不动弹了，金珉奎觉得权顺荣确实是有些长进了。

“我先去洗澡。”权顺荣直接跑进了浴室关上门，金珉奎慢条斯理给自己脱衣服，幸好今天自己没图方便就穿那条舒服却难看的老头内裤，黑色的子弹内裤已经被他的东西顶得翘起，舒舒服服躺进床铺里去等权顺荣出来。

权顺荣在浴室还在懊悔自己怎么就和前男友来开房了，但来都来了，有乐不享是傻子，他咬咬牙脱光了衣服，冲着热水给自己先做简单的扩张。

擦干了身子，把浴巾丢在脚底下，光溜溜钻进了被窝，权顺荣直接埋头去脱金珉奎的内裤，“你还是喜欢往上放？”“习惯难改啊，哥。”金珉奎握着权顺荣的下巴，他的脸蛋比之前更加肉了，嘴巴还是小小的，吃不下他的性器。

“还是吃不下去吗？”金珉奎的手伸下去揉权顺荣的胸口，权顺荣报仇似的咬了一下金珉奎的东西，含糊着说：“少得意了。”

“扩张好了就不要玩虚的了。”金珉奎把权顺荣抱起来，压在身子底下，把他的腿架在肩膀上，对准了就直接插了进去，权顺荣吃痛小声叫了一声，因为喝了酒所以嗓子比起平日嘶哑了许多，金珉奎听了更是抱紧了权顺荣，身下的东西更是毫不留劲地捅入：“哥，这么叫太犯规了。”

权顺荣恨透了身上这个该死的前男友，在他身上拼命又用力，又是对准了敏感的点，权顺荣连自己嘴里的呻吟都控制不住了，金珉奎还是发狠地操，“权顺荣，说话，别让我觉得在玩飞机杯。”

“操……你他妈疯了吗？”权顺荣面色潮红，一双手被金珉奎压得死死的，金珉奎低头去咬他的嘴唇，把那些肮脏话都吞到自己嘴里，“少说点脏话吧，权顺荣。”

权顺荣突然变了态度，软了嗓子，轻轻吻了金珉奎的喉结：“好珉奎，让我去上面吧。”金珉奎没有反对，扭了个身就把权顺荣扶了上去，他当然记得权顺荣的腰和水蛇似的。

权顺荣在他身上摇晃着自己的屁股，“珉奎，珉奎能不能揉揉我的前面……”金珉奎应声握上了权顺荣的性器，权顺荣尖啸一声，“珉奎还是好大……把我干得好爽……”

金珉奎可太喜欢权顺荣在做爱时候不由自主的胡说八道了，还沉浸在性欲中，权顺荣猝不及防低头咬住了他的脖颈，像是恶狼叼住了猎物一般不愿松口，眼中仍是春潮满满，嘴上却咬得紧紧。

“妈的权顺荣，长本事了。”始终是金珉奎身材更壮实，把权顺荣换到身下，权顺荣被猛地摔下去，脸都被按进了枕头里，被迫拔出的性器重新从后插进他的身子，权顺荣高声呼痛，金珉奎下身不动了，凑近了权顺荣的耳边说：“这是哥活该。”

权顺荣只能撅着屁股挨操，金珉奎的东西进进出出，给足了他快感，这么久没做爱的身子，这么猛烈的冲击也是喂饱了他，金珉奎的粗喘让权顺荣浑身酥麻：“珉奎，珉奎……轻点……”

“哥的后面可不是这样的。”金珉奎也是实话实说，权顺荣的后面也正饥渴地吞吐着，前端也是精神十足顶在床单上，金珉奎沿着他地脊背一路吻去，“哥好像很久没挨操了，是除了我其他人都看不上吗？”“少他妈得意了，喜欢我的人多了去了，我想找人做爱易如反……。”权顺荣恶狠狠地说，话还没说完，埋在枕头里地脑袋就被拽起来了。

枕头把他糊得满脸泪痕，金珉奎的嘴唇贴紧了他的，舌头畅通无阻钻了进去，权顺荣的舌头只能被金珉奎挑逗似的玩弄着，口水都沿着嘴角溢出，变态极了的样子。

“到床上还说谎吗？”金珉奎下身还在不停顶弄着，权顺荣的身子被他抱在怀里，上身紧紧依偎在金珉奎胸前，胡乱哭喊：“珉奎我……我要射了……帮帮我……”

金珉奎却反倒捏紧了他东西的最底处，“哥，求我，求我操你，说我操你最爽，说点好听的……”“珉奎，珉奎最厉害了，珉奎帮帮我吧……”权顺荣身子开始颤抖了，他一边哭一边说：“我……我爱你……我最爱你了……”

“干！”金珉奎握紧了权顺荣的东西撸动着，随着身后的动作，权顺荣很快就射了出来，因为性器被金珉奎把控着，他的东西浓浓都射在了肚皮上，正要脱力一般趴下，上身还是被金珉奎锁着立起。

“你有毛病啊！”权顺荣射了可就不管了，脾气又大了起来，金珉奎插了几下他就又软了下去，金珉奎笑：“哥，我这东西还没了解完你的屁事。”

在金珉奎最后射出来的时候，权顺荣早就头晕眼花了，金珉奎的体力一直非常不错，这次没被他做到晕过去算是权顺荣有进步了。

“我……我自己去洗一洗。”权顺荣两腿发软，摇摇晃晃跑去浴室，金珉奎躺在床上看权顺荣甩白胖的屁股溜进了浴室，心中暗自感叹自己没在权顺荣面前露馅，他也很久没做爱了，这次能憋着这么久不射已经是他意志力坚定了。果然是权顺荣的屁股，味道永远这样好。

浴室里的权顺荣坐在马桶上，抄起手机就在宿舍群里骂人。

“都他妈是你们。”  
“让我出去干什么！”  
“都是你们的错！”  
“我屁股现在好疼！”  
“超级！”  
“完全！”  
“非常！”  
“疼啊！”  
“！！！！！！”

文俊辉抱着手机在看剧，权顺荣的消息穿了个没完，他叫着：“你们俩快看权顺荣发了什么！”“没空。”李知勋和全圆佑正趁着权顺荣不在的时候尽情开黑，文俊辉好心地念给他们听了一次，连断句和标点符号都活灵活现。

“别回了，这家伙肯定又去和金珉奎打炮了。”李知勋手上正激烈，嘴里还是偷空骂了一句，全圆佑刚狙了一个人头，“他们今天肯定复合，就算不复合，下周肯定也要约炮。”文俊辉又善心大发把他们的话发到了群里。

权顺荣气得一摔手机就开始发闷气，这三个室友他是招惹不起了，但他至少能和金珉奎撒撒脾气。

“喂，我不会和你复合，下周也不会再和你约炮的，你知道的吧！”权顺荣盘腿坐在床上，指着金珉奎的鼻子骂，金珉奎连声点头：“知道了，那现在就再来一炮吧，下周再复合。”


End file.
